Plans for the continued investigation of perceptual adaptation are based on two recent findings. We have discovered that the constancy of stereoscopic depth can be rapidly altered by an adaptation procedure and we have obtained rapid adaptation to a strong shape distortion. Both adaptation processes are quite different from those that have been previously studied. Investigating them will widen our conception of perceptual adaptation and provide better understanding of the two perceptual functions that are being altered. Experimenting with adaptation in stereoscopic depth constancy will provide us with answers about the structure of this constancy that can probably not be obtained in a different way. A similar compensation process, the one that operates in size perception, can be investigated in analogous fashion. Adaptation to a strong shape distortion temporarily alters the norm for shapes of familiar objects. It provides a new way to study the function of memory in form perception. Experiments are proposed that are expected to answer important questions about the manner in which item memory functions.